KHdrabbles
by carnivalparade
Summary: a collection of requested short Kingdom Hearts drabbles
1. every little thing

anon request  
prompt: Love Me by National Product, "so write down every little thing that makes you love me."

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel slammed his hands on the junior's desk making everything, including the boy, jump.

"AXEL!" frantically, Roxas grabbed all his papers and covered them with his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing! Go away!"

Axel laughed, "No way! Why did you react that way?! Let me see what you were writing!"

Roxas's face tinted a light pink, "no! Go away! You can't see it!"

"Just let me see, Roxy!" Axel pulled at one of the papers.

The blonde tried his hardest to hold onto the sheets in front of him. He couldn't risk the other boy seeing them.

Axel stopped suddenly, releasing the paper and putting his hands up, "Alright, alright. You win."

Just as Roxas relaxed and let his guard down, the redhead snatched up one of the papers and ran out of the classroom.

"Axel! No! Stop!" the Roxas stood and frantically shoved the other papers in his bag. He hurried out the door, trying not to trip on his own feet.

Axel hadn't gotten very far, only a classroom away at best. He stood in the middle of the hall, staring shocked at the page in his hand. Roxas swallowed back tears before marching up to the taller boy to steal the paper back, but Axel raised it in the air out of the kid's reach.

"Roxas, what exactly is this?"

"It's nothing! Give it back! _Please_!"

"Roxas…"

"Give it to me!" Roxas whined, tears in his eyes. He stopped reaching of the paper and covered his face with his hands. "You're a jerk," the words were muffled and soft, but they were there.

"Every little thing that makes me love you," Axel read.

"Shut up!" the blonde screamed. He grabbed the paper and ran down the hall.

"Roxas!" the taller teen ran after the boy and caught him by the wrist.

The both were quiet for a long time, Axel not wanting to upset the boy and Roxas wanting to die on the spot. Roxas crushed the paper in his hand and his shoulders slumped.

He sighed, "R-remember last week? When you were singing that song on the bus and the bus driver told you to shut up or get off the bus?"

"Yeah," Axel said cautiously.

"Yeah…

"So that list. Its… for me?"

Roxas gave the smallest nod in the world; half hoping Axel wouldn't see it. The redhead smiled and pulled the blonde towards him. He grabbed him by the chin and placed his lips gently over Roxas's. It was short and chaste, but wonderful. When Axel pulled away, Roxas was staring at him with shocked eyes.

"I- but… I thought… what?"

"I love you Roxas."

-  
a/n: i got a quite a few requests, so sorry if i take a while to get to them all  
its really hard to make any kind of story when im trying to stay under 500 words  
oh well  
if you have any requests, leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario


	2. a little advice

prompt: one pairing asking another for advice on how to go about doing 'it'

* * *

"Sooo how are things with you and Sora?" Naminé practically sang, leaning across the table and smiling girlishly.

Riku's expression didn't change like the girl had hoped. He spoke rather plainly, hoping to avoid any more conversation on the topic, "Same as always I guess."

"Really? So I'm guessing it's safe to assume you two still haven't... you knoww..."

The silver-haired teen stiffened. Even though he knew it was what Naminé meant in the first place, hearing it directly implied was still embarrassing.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Naminé smirked. "Though I don't see what the problem is. I mean, you want to and he wants to, so what's the big deal?"

Riku raised a brow, "What makes you think that? I don't really think he wants to. Every time I try to make above he either ignores it or gets all embarrassed and walks away."

Naminé giggled, "Sora and Roxas are best friends. They practically tell each other everything. And judging from what I hear from Rox, Sora says similar things about you."

"What?! That's not true!"

"Maybe you're just oblivious to his advances. He's shy about it so he probably isn't very obvious about it."

The boy frowned, "I hate to ask..."

"_You_ want advice from _me_? Riku, I'm shocked! Flattered even!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you want to. It's written all over your face," Naminé said, smirking. "Come on, admit it. Say it out loud and I'll tell you all you wish to know."

Riku's turned away from the girl and crossed his arms.

"Or you can pout like a child."

The boy muttered something under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" the blonde turned her head and cupped her hand around her ear.

He mumbled again, this time a little louder.

"Riku," Naminé gave her friend an irritated look and crossed her arms.

"Fine! Will you tell me what to do? Am I doing something wrong?! Doesn't this just happen naturally?"

Naminé laughed, "Not necessarily. I mean it was like that for me and Roxas too. Since Sora's so shy you two are probably just going to have to talk about it."

"That's... seriously really awkward. What am I supposed to do? Sit him down and tell him I want to have sex with him?!"

"Exactly. For some couples it isn't as simple as making little advances. You're just going to have to talk about it and, when you're both comfortable with it, it'll happen. Just be blunt about it and ask him if he wants to too."

Riku didn't respond right away. He averted the girl's gaze and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He blushed slightly, "What do I say to him?"

Naminé shrugged, "Just tell him the truth. Tell him you've been thinking about it and you want him to let you know when he's ready. For all you know he might be ready right when you tell him."

The silver-haired teen sighed, "I don't know about this, Nami."  
Naminé winked, "Just trust me on this, okay?

-  
a/n: well hello there OOC Rikuuuuu  
whatever idrc c:  
if you have any requests, leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario


	3. there are cooler ways to die

prompt: suicidal Roxas/lots of angst; AkuRoku

* * *

My heart was racing, but I wasn't scared. Not anymore. This was a choice _I_ mad for myself. This wasn't something someone was forcing me to do. It was something I got to control.

My father is chief of police man and my mother a brain surgeon. My older brother is in a college of their choice to become a lawyer and my younger sister is unwillingly following in my mother's footsteps. Even I am studying hard to someday work alongside my brother.

Our parents have controlled our every move since we could walk. From what we eat and when we sleep to who we hang out with and where we hang out with them.

I'm not depressed. I'm not upset about the childhood I lost to studying. I'm not sad about the boyfriend I have to keep a secret. I wasn't scarred by my parents forgetting my birthday or never learning to ride a bike or no knowing what fast food tastes like. I'm not.

I didn't start hurting myself because I felt like I needed to be punished or for attention. Cutting just seemed to be the only thing I could control. It never hurt. It just made the numbness of living go away.

I am not depressed. Yet somehow… I ended up here, in the living room of the apartment my parents pay for me to stay in because I was a stain on the family name, with a handgun I stole from my father in my lap. My mother and father wanted me out of the house and away from them, but said the doctors recommended I get away from my family to attempt to preserve my 'sensitive' feelings.

There was a loud pounding on the front door then, "Roxas! Open this fucking door!"

That's my boyfriend, Axel. He's the only good thing in my life, but because of my parents, I don't get to be with him much. I love him to death, but in the end, I'd have to marry whoever they choose.

"Roxas! _Please_! You don't have to do this!"

And that's Sora. We've been best friends since we were babies, but then he ran away from home and my parents forbade me from seeing him. He was always there for me to hold me up when I was at my lowest.

"Go away," I tried to speak loudly and calmly, but my voice faltered.

I could hear them messing with the doorknob and on a number of occasions it sounded like one of them had tried to kick the door in, but it wouldn't matter. I had the deadlock in place and my couch moved to block the door.

"Sora. I'm sorry."

"Roxas! Don't you fucking dare!"

I closed my eyes and pressed the barrel of the gun against my temple.

5

"Roxas!"

4

"Please don't do this!"

3

"Axel," I spoke softly to conceal the odd mixture of emotions that had come crashing down on me, trusting he could hear me.

2

"I love you."

1

-  
a/n: i was a little iffy i will admit about doing something like this  
but  
i did it  
if you have any requests, leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario


	4. cheater

prompt: something AkuRoku and NamiXas

* * *

My name is Naminé. I'm twenty years old. Currently I'm a part-time community college student, part-time sales associate. Nothing special I suppose. I like drawing and painting and just about anything that has to do with art. I love the winter and hate the summer as it always tends to be unlucky for me. One last thing about me: I'm engaged.

His name is Roxas. He's twenty, charming, and brilliant for his age. He's a full-time student studying music at a decently prestigious college. We don't live together, but we spend time together as often as we can. He'll be finishing school and moving in with me soon. He's perfect and amazing.

We met in high school. He was such a cute, shy boy. Always a little disheveled and in a rush to be somewhere. We had the hardest time in the world confessing our feelings to each other, but once we did, we became inseparable. Even after high school, we decided to try and working things out despite the different schools.

You would think that I would be very happy with my life.

You would thing that I would feel lucky to be with him.

You would think all sorts of good things.

But you would also be very wrong.

You see, Roxas shares a dorm with an underclassman named Axel. Axel is six years older than us. He's tall and mysterious and gorgeous, though not exactly my cup of tea. He's self-centered and cold. He's a jerk who isn't afraid to say exactly what's on his mind not matter how bitter it is.

At first it was just a little irritating that Roxas befriended him because I had to put up with him from time to time, but I never said anything to my fiancé. However, that 'friendship' became quite a problem a few months back.

It started on Roxas's twentieth birthday. I had gone over to their dorm to celebrate, but what I walked into was my lover and his best friend, completely naked, and all over each other.

He had cheated on me. The love of my life and high school sweetheart had chosen another man over me. Neither of them noticed me and I decided that if Roxas had come clean and apologized I could forgive him. But he never did.

In fact, things only got worse. Roxas acted as though nothing had happened and that only made me wonder if that was the first time they had done that. Even when I asked him if there was anything he wanted to talk to me about, he said there was nothing at all.

There had been another time that I had invited Roxas over for dinner and when I got home from school, I noticed Axel's car in the guest parking stall. I was irritated that Roxas had brought him and, just out of pure curiosity, I snuck a look into the dark tinted windows. Of course I would find my fiancé riding the older man like a wanton whore.

I can feel him distancing himself from me. He hasn't said anything our wedding that is now only a month away, but how can we live happily together if both of our hearts aren't in it?

I want to talk to him, but I'm afraid. I don't know what to do or say and I don't want to just let him go.

-  
a/n: of course when someone requests het, i still manage to turn it into bl  
(to be fair they wanted some of both and that it what i delivered)  
i didnt think id get many het requests  
but i did  
heehee  
if you have any requests, leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario  
please review c:


	5. there for you

prompt: Ax and Roxas, fluff and angst

* * *

"Hey Roxas?"

"Hm?" the blonde beside me was smiling slightly with his eyes closed. The setting sun reflected off his golden lashed and warmed his skin lovingly. I watched him from the corner of my eye, but he never moved.

"What do you think life is going to be like in five years?"

Eyes still closed, Roxas shrugged, "I'll be done with high school and you and your band will be rich and famous."

I turned my head to face my best friend, "How can you be so positive?"

Roxas didn't answer. He just smiled wider.

"And you? What about you?"

"I'll be your number one fan."

I blinked, "What if I fail? What if I blow everything and become a big fat failure?"

"Then I'll be here," Roxas finally turned his head away from the sky and faced me. His eyelid fluttered open, revealing those captivating blue orbs, "I'll always be right here when you need me."

I searched his eyes and found the deep sincerity that I already knew was behind those words. Roxas is my best friend. We met accidentally just under a year ago when his boss caught me stealing cigarettes. The old man went to call the police, but Roxas snuck me out and told his boss I got away.

"Why wait around for me?"

Roxas laughed, "Because I love you."

I bit my tongue. I know Roxas better than anyone. We haven't even known each other for all that long. Most of my friendships are years old, but I don't know or trust anyone like I do Roxas. But if I knew him so well… why didn't I see that he was in love with me?

The blonde smiled a little sadly then turned his gaze to the sky above us, "even when you've got yourself a pretty wife and a cute kid, I'll always be here just in case. Even if it's just to cheer you on."

A month ago, Roxas told me he had feelings for me. Feelings deeper than just best friends. I was more surprised than anything and he knew I wouldn't return his feelings. He said he wasn't upset. He just wanted me to know. It's not that I don't like Roxas that way. I've just never really thought about it.

"Don't do that," I whispered softly.

"Why not?"

"Don't live your life for me. Do something you want to do. Don't wait around for me."

Roxas sat up slowly. He looked down at me and laughed, "Axel, that is what I want to do. Either way," he turned away from me to watch the sun sink completely bellow the ocean, "you probably won't need me. I'm sure you'll do great." His smiled faded and his lower lip quivered. "But Axel, can you do something for me?"

This time I didn't answer. I just watched him and held my breath, waiting to see what would happen.

Tears left his eyes, but he ignored them, "Please don't forget me."

"I won't." I couldn't. There'd be no possible way.

Roxas's smile returned and he faced me again. He didn't move for a second, but before I could say anything else, he had pressed his lips chastely over mine. I closed my eyes and let him have this because in the morning, I'd be leaving. He pulled away and I waited for him to say something more, but he never did. By the time I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

-  
a/n: i wanted to be able to post a drabble like  
every day  
or every other day  
but work omg  
leave a requests if you love me  
just leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario  
please review c:


	6. requited

**please visit my profile and vote on the pairing for my next fic**

* * *

Axel is my best friend. We've been like this since before I can even remember. He's always watching out for me and making sure I'm happy. We're almost always together. I guess you could say we're inseparable, actually.

What sucks though, is that I love Axel. And a lot more than I should at that. I fell in love with him accidentally, but by the time I noticed it, I had long ago friend-zoned myself. I could never tell him. He pretty much only sees me as his little brother. Telling him would ruin everything.

Yet somehow, I find the constant need to fight the urge to make a move. No matter how afraid I am of losing everything, I'm still so drawn to risk everything and tell him how I feel.

I guess you could say that today was just one of those days. Axel had spent the night at my house last night and, after hours of begging, convinced me to watch One Piece with him.

It's a little strange how nervous and comfortable I am with him. I get those ridiculous butterflies all the time, yet at the same time I can cuddle up next to him on my bed with ease when we watch TV.

At first we were both sitting up, me with my head on his shoulder and him with his arm around me. I know you're probably thinking that boys don't act like this, but it's just how we've always been. We hold hands when we walk around and share a bed at sleepovers. It never used to affect me when we were small, but now it gets my heart racing every time.

After the first episode, Axel went to the bathroom and I had to recompose myself. It gets harder and harder for me to be close to him. It makes me want to cry and scream and die all at once, but at the same time it makes me so incredibly happy.

When Axel got back from the bathroom, he played the next episode. This time, instead of sitting next to me, he lied on the bed with his head on my knees.

It was hard enough to pay attention to the first episode we watched, but now I couldn't focus on anything that wasn't my best friend. Slowly, I moved my hand to my chest and pressed hard over my heart. It was beating so hard I could hear it loud in my ears. I swallowed, hoping to god that Axel couldn't hear it too.

I glance down at him and bit down on my lip. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I was the one with these feelings while he was oblivious to them. It wasn't fair that I was the one who's heart was about to explode from his chest while he could calmly watch TV.

It wasn't fair.

I don't know how it happened, but my hand ended up on his cheek. It moved on his own, forcing his to look up at me, startled and confused. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but I seized the opportunity and kissed him.

And I didn't want to! Or not that I didn't want to, but I didn't mean to! It just happened. I ran my tongue along his teeth and tongue and he tasted like sea salt ice cream.

Axel pushed me off of him promptly after, but he didn't seem mad. He wiped the tears (that I had no idea were even there) from my cheeks and smiled up at me. He put his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me back down, kissing me a second time.

-  
a/n: the prompt for this was too long to put at the beginning  
haha and it would have given the whole thing away  
i dont think i like then end but oh well  
sorry im taking long to update everything  
this is a bad time of the year for me  
im always so busy  
leave a requests if you love me  
just leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario  
please review


	7. pink lipstick

**please visit my profile and vote on the pairing for my next fic**  
prompt: 'Naminé loves Roxas,' the wall proclaimed in bright pink lipstick.

* * *

Naminé stared at the bathroom wall, completely upset. She had only gone in to check her hair before her next class, but the usual bull shit writing on the wall included something about her today.

'Naminé loves Roxas,' the wall proclaimed in bright pink lipstick.  
It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't something she needed the whole school to know. Things like this had been going around school a lot lately and although Naminé thought it was childish to gossip over who likes who, it didn't stop people from talking about it. Naminé yanked a handful of paper towels from the dispenser and ran them under the water. Scrubbing the words off the wall, the girl couldn't help but wonder why they were written there in the first place.  
The bell rang before she could finish and her next class was one she didn't want to miss a second of. Dropping the stained wad of paper, Naminé rushed out of the bathroom and to her class.  
The blonde girl made it only just in time and dropped into her seat.  
"How unlike you to be late to art."  
The sentence caught her off guard and startled her. That lovely voice could only belong to him. Heart racing, Naminé turned to face the desk behind her. There, Roxas sat resting his head on his hand and leaning towards her chair.  
Naminé smiled, "I wasn't exactly late."  
"May as well have been. The bell rang just as out got here," the blonde boy teased. "Did you run here?" Roxas reached forward and pushed a few golden stands behind Naminé's ear.  
The girl's face turned bright red and she quickly turned away from Roxas, "I-I probably look like a mess, don't I?"  
"Just as cute as always."  
Naminé's eyes widened. Had she just heard wrong? She turned to face Roxas again. He was smiling at her with his usual charming smile as if he hadn't said anything at all.  
"Naminé! Roxas! Eyes forward!"  
Both blondes jumped, giving their attention to the teacher. She glared at the two for just a moment before turning to the blackboard.  
"So I've been thinking... if you're not doing anything this weekend..." Roxas whispered.  
Naminé blushed, he sounded like he was right next to her ear, "Y-you're only asking because of all the rumors aren't you?"  
When Roxas didn't answer right away, Naminé had to fight back tears.  
"Well they're true, aren't they?" Roxas asked inquisitively.  
"I-is that the only reason you're asking me?" the blonde girl asked in a small voice, afraid to hear his answer.  
"Naminé!" Roxas stood quickly, knocking over his chair. The entire class turned to face him. He looked irritated and appalled at the very suggestion. The teacher cleared her throat and Roxas sat back down, the rest of the class returning their attention to the front of the room. "Naminé, I've been trying to ask you out for months now, but you'd never let me. You always get embarrassed around me so even without those rumors, of course I'd figure it out."  
Naminé held her breath, begging fate to let this be real and not a dream like the last time.  
"I... I like you... a lot. I have since last year."  
The blonde girl bit her lip, trying with all she had to not smile like an idiot, "W-well I like you too. A lot."  
"Soooo?" the boy whispered eagerly, poking Naminé in the back.  
She giggled, "I'm sure I can find time."

-  
a/n:  
im getting lazy with updates  
sorry  
leave a requests if you love me  
just leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario  
please review


	8. bus

prompt: bus

* * *

Have you ever been in love? Have you ever fallen so head over heals for someone that you almost couldn't imagine life without them? Have you ever thought to yourself that this person could be the person you could spend the rest of your time with?

I have.

Oh, and one more thing… has said person ever been a complete stranger who literally doesn't know you exist? Because yeah, that's how things are for me and, to be totally honest, I don't know much about him.

I can tell you he has amazing red hair that points out in every direction and that he pulls it back into a loose ponytail every single day. I can tell you that, no matter what, he wears skinny-legged pants and a bandana around his neck. I can also tell you that he's ridiculously tall and insanely thin and that every day, he goes to the public library for reasons unknown.

I can't tell you his name because I've never spoken to him. I can't tell you his eye colour because he always wears sunglasses. I actually can't tell you a thing about him aside from what's already been said. But I love him nonetheless.

The first time I ever saw him was on the bus. Okay, the _only _time I see him is on the bus, but that's not the point. It was winter and snowing I think. He had gotten on the bus and sat right next to me. He grabbed my attention the moment he boarded, but I tried to think nothing of it since I had never seen him before. He was probably only going to be riding this once (I catch the same bus everyday so I know who else does or doesn't). But after that I kept seeing him. Day after day.

Several times I played with the idea of following him. I thought to myself that maybe I could get off at his stop and work up the courage to talk to him. I mean, it couldn't be that hard, right?

Yet every time he stands to get off at his stop it feels like the weight of the world is holding me down to my seat.

One day we got to his stop and there were no empty seats on the bus. None at all except the one next to me. I half hoped he wouldn't be taking the bus that day, but sure enough he got on.

Time seemed to stop as he made his way over to me. I think I even forgot to breathe when he sat next to me. It was so weird. I couldn't sit still or be calm. My stomach hurt and I wanted to die. Twice I almost got off at a random stop just to end my awkward misery. My fingers were shaking and my heart was pounding in my ears and all I could hope was that he couldn't hear it too.

He sat next to me calmly, looking forward and paying attention to nothing in particular. He didn't notice me and all my awkward, hormonal teenage glory. But then… why would he? Why would someone as beautiful as him pay any attention to an ordinary kid like me?

But of course if you notice someone staring, eventually you're bound to stare back.

He glanced down at me and my heart exploded. I felt my face heat and I had to turn away. I was a wreck.

I heard him chuckle then his sunglasses came into my view. He had taken them off and rested them in his lap and I couldn't resist the offer. I, very slowly and very hesitantly, looked up to his face. Then my eyes locked with the most amazing green eyes they had ever seen. They were shining and mysterious and gorgeous and I almost couldn't take it.

Then he smiled at me and, with the most beautiful voice, said, "Hi. I'm Axel."

-  
a/n:  
im getting lazy with updates  
sorry  
leave a requests if you love me  
just leave a review or PM me  
any types of request are fine (just no smut)  
just give me a pairing (het, bl, gl ar all okay) and a scenario  
please review


End file.
